Lost Souls
by Franz-Fanatic
Summary: When Zhou Yu suddenly has the control of fire, everyone in Wu thinks it's just a spell but when people in other kingdoms also has powers over certain elements could it be something more?
1. Does a drunk speak the truth?

**Lost Souls**

"So I've slept with at least half the girls in the castle!" Lu Meng declared as he took another drink of his wine. There were yells of 'liar' and 'keep wishing Meng' as the man stumbled to find his seat.

"Does this always happen?" Gan Ning asked as he watched the boasting contest before turning to Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. Out of the hall of men those three were probably the least drunk, Sun Ce and Gan Ning because they could hold their drink so well and Zhou Yu because he was always getting the last in whatever bottle of wine that the three was sharing.

"Yes if you get the rest of them drunk enough." Zhou Yu answered as he grabbed the bottle off his sworn brother and begandrinking it greedily. There was a coughing noise and the three looked up at Ling Tong his eyes resting on the ex-pirate. "Is something the matter Ling Tong?" Zhou Yu asked as he passed the bottle to Sun Ce. The slightly older man shook his head.

"No well yes well I don't know." Sun Ce raised an eyebrow in confusionand Ling Tong sighed "It's about the way I acted towards Gan Ning when he joined our kingdom, it was most dishonourable." He lowered his head. "I was still blinded by what had happen to my father at your hands but then I remembered that you were only following orders like the rest of us." He looked up again. "Will you forgive me?"

Gan Ning smiled as he stood up embracing the other man in a hug causing a squeak of embarrassment. "Sure buddy!" Gan Ning answered the smile increasing. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce smiled; it was good to know that Gan Ning was making friends here and if Ling Tong became one then the rest would soon follow. A servant handed the sworn brothers another bottle of wine and there was a quick fight between the two which Zhou Yu came out on top and quickly began to drink it again.

"Wife problems?" Zhou Yu stopped drinking and bowed his head in defeat; handing the bottle of wine to Gan Ning who passed it to Ling Tong who just stared at the bottle before shurgging his shoulders and takinga drink. Sun Ce sighed before putting an arm round Zhou Yu. "What is it this time?"

"I know she's going out with somebody and she won't tell me who."

"But I thought you said that because this was only so Da knew that her sister wasn't going to be taken by any other man Xiao could do what she wants…"

"As long as I knew who and they didn't sleep with them so _that_ doesn't happens; I don't know who it is but I know they slept together." Zhou Yu clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white. Sun Ce frowned.

"How do you know?"

"There's a glint of lust in her eyes when I see her after it." Zhou Yu sighed as he leaned into Sun Ce.

"I have one that beats even those who have slept with all the castles staff!" Lu Xun slurred as he tried to get on to the table Zhou Yu frowned.

"How did get here? He's too young!" Zhou Yu got up to try and drag Lu Xun out of the room.

"I've slept with one of the most beautiful women in China!" There was yells of 'who is it?' and 'you wish!' Lu Xun frowned at those that didn't believe him. "No it's true it's…" Zhou Yu's hand covered his mouth.

"I think you've said quite enough." Lu Xun whimpered at the glare on the elder strategist's face.

"What you doing Zhou Yu?" Lu Meng yelled as he staggered towards the pair.

"Lu Meng if Lu Xun sick tomorrow it will be your fault." Lu Meng gulped and Zhou Yu dragged Lu Xun out of the room closely followed by Sun Ce, Ling Tong and Gan Ning.

* * *

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Lu Xun hissed as he was pushed against a wall. "You were going to say Xiao Qiao weren't you?" Lu Xun looked up at Zhou Yu and began to laugh. 

"You're jealous aren't you?" Zhou Yu let go of the younger strategist as he began to laugh loudly. "Jealous that got to her first?"

"Why you…" Zhou Yu would have probably killed Lu Xun if it wasn't for Ling Tong and Gan Ning restraining him while Sun Ce tried to talk some sense into him about how this was abad idea.

"What's the matter?" Everyone turned around asXiao Qiaos arrived.

"Bitch!" Ling Tong and Gan Ning held onto Zhou Yu's arms tighter as the strategist tried to go for Xiao Qiao. "Did you realise what your _lover_ nearly told an entire hall of men?" Xiao Qiao frowned.

"He's drunk so how can you believe him?"

"So was the entire hall and they didn't make that claim!" Zhou Yu's eyes held a fire within them one that the others had never seen and Sun Ce looked at his sworn brother worryingly.

"Zhou Yu are you okay?" Sun Ce asked as he put a hand on Zhou Yu only to suddenly go flying along with Gan Ning and Ling Tong (both of whomwent flying into the walls at either side of the strategist)and Zhou Yu slowly began to glow red.

"W-what's happening to me?" Zhou Yu cried as his body was engulfed in a fire. "Sun Ce, help me!" The wail came from within the fire. Lu Xun and Xiao Qiao looked in horror before running away.

"Hold on Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce placed his hand within the fire eyes closed ready for the pain but felt none. Feeling reassured Sun Ce dived into the fire while the other two man juststood in shock. Slowly the flame died down revealing Sun Ce with a young teenager probably about fifteen or sixteenyears old. Ling Tong was the first to go over to the pair.

"Is that...?" his voice was shaky but Sun Ce knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah it's Zhou Yu."

* * *

I claim the first fic with Ling Tongto celebrate him coming in to the seris for DW5 


	2. How do you turn this off?

"Xiahou Dun…are you here?" Zhao Yun yelled his spear in hand as he wandered through the forest.

"Zhao Yun, I take it you miss me?" the Tiger General jumped as Dun appeared from behind.

"No!" came the hiss reply as Yun tried to get his breath back. "Zhuge Liang think another one has or is about to appear." Xiahou Dun one eye stared at Zhao Yun.

"You mean another person has this…this _curse_!" Dun raised his hand and slowly the earth began to rumble before stopping again. Zhao Yun hesitantly removed the bandage wrapped around the older man's head to reveal an eye hidden under it.

"Why are you hiding your eye since you've got it back?" Zhao Yun asked as he held the bandage. "At least you don't have to worry about people asking why your eye colour has changed." Dun looked at Yun's eyes and understood. No longer was the general's iris green but white, making it look like he only had pupils. The older man shuddered then noticed the hurt on the tiger general face.

"Sorry" He took the bandage back and wrapped it round his left eye. "Too strange having two eyes"

"Zi Long!" The two generals turned round as Ma Chao arrived panting.

"What is it Meng Qi?" Zhao Yun asked as he looked at the other Tiger General.

"The…the…meeting…has…has…started." Ma Chao fell down. "I need to rest you two go ahead."

* * *

"So he wears red and represents fire…well that narrows it down the whole of the Wu kingdom!" Cao Cao and Liu Bei sighed, both agitated as their strategists began to squabble. "The whole kingdom of Wu is fire mad I'm surpirised that they haven't set each other alight!" Liu Bei looked to his side and noticed his wife eye's glisning. 

"I'd rather that you two didn't insult my wife's kingdom." There was a mumble of sorry as Xiahou Dun and Zhao Yun arrived. "Ah what kept you?" The Shu lord looked at the pair as they took their seats.

"Nothing." Was the Wei's general's answer his eye darting around the hall looking for anybody that was about to object.

"Now back to the subject at hand." Zhuge Liang said as he waved his feather fan lazily. "The problem is compare to when the first two revealed their power, our pyro friend revealed his powers ten folds."

"Which means?" Cao Cao asked as he placed his head in his hands feeling a headache coming on, this was all to confusing. Sima Yi looked at his lord also waving his feather fan but to keep him cool more than anything.

"It means that…."

"Sun Ce is this thing working?" everyone stared at each other as the voice echoed through the hall.

"Yeah Zhou Yu told me how to use it!" Liu Bei frowned.

"Was that…Sun Ce?"

"See it is working I herd my sister's husband!" Sun Ce answered. "Hey Liu Bei! Could you get your 'brilliant' strategist for me?"

"If you show him some respect then maybe I would!" the Shu warlord declared angrily. Cao Cao sighed the headache was there.

"Sun Ce where is Zhou Yu?" Liu Bei stared at his strategist clearly surprised at how Sun Ce's comment hadn't fazed him.

"Fun you should mention that…" The voice trailed off. "He…he's…"

"Zhou Yu burst into a ball of flames after getting angry with somebody and is now a teenager and we know you're behind it Zhuge Liang!"

"Ling Tong control your anger!"

Everyone stared at each other before Zhuge Liang ran over to an orb in the centre of the roomand looked into it. Clearly enough there was Ling Tong, Sun Ce holding a sleeping teenage Zhou Yu and an officer he didn't recognized.

"I shall tell you now I have nothing to do with this-in fact we have two officers here suffering from this." He answered trying to keep his cool. "Perhaps if you come here and…"

"No backstabbing?"

"As long as your father comes along and you refrain from insulting our strategists!" Cao Cao added as silently prayed for the headache to go away.

"…Ok…em how do you turn this off?" Zhuge Liang hit himself with his fan.


End file.
